


Three times a charm

by edriking



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: AGES ARE ADJUSTED!!!!!!, All you need is love, Multi, OCSakura, Obviously!!!, Papa ibiki, Sakura falls in love with these cute baby killers she just wants to adopt eveyone, Saurka will not and i repeat will not take anyones shit, Self-Insert, Shes so not gonna fucking die this time, adorable Naruto, angsty little shit sauske, itachi just wants to read, what the fuck anko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edriking/pseuds/edriking
Summary: She has died twice already, the third time shes born is when she truly starts to live.SI Sakura! family Team 7.She's gonna mom everyone and they're gonna fucking like it.





	1. Chapter 1

_People come and go._

   Not an opinion , but rather a saddening fact of life. humans **die.** they wither , grow and decay. Her first occurrence with this fact happened at the ripe age of five. She was first born into loving wonderful wizarding family , she could vividly remember her body forming within her first mother.She recalls the humming the energy of pure love and devotion. She could pinpoint exactly when she first started to form conscious thought.

The day she was first born, she was called Elizabeth Potter. Her mother was a women with fiery passion and swift merciless rage. and as Elizabeth grew , she came upon the realization that MAGIC was real. It was everywhere, thrumming in the trees , dancing joyously around her first papas eyes , in the deep belly like chuckles of her favorite uncles and seeped deeply in the wounds those had suffered in The War.

She was what you would call and old new soul, wise beyond her years. Her Papa would always try and get a rise out of her. whether it was purposely annoying her or playing keep away with her uncles. It was one particular time on a summers day when she died.

"Lizzie!" Her Papa yelled with exasperation hands thrown in the air waving madly,Lizzie giggled with unrelenting joy. "where are the damn diapers," he grumbled, completely done with the fact of changing diapers, James was positive she just continued with them to get back at him for all the times he accidentally spilled food on her. _Little shit_ James thinks fondly to himself while throwing out a drawer filled with brightly colored tutus .  

  Mommy who had just came back form the Healers was glowing with joy and happily swished her wand and all the manic diarrhea that only a child could make away. She walked gracefully past her anxious husband who hadn't realized the only mess left was the one he made throwing everything in the nursery out of drawers ( which in reality made little sense when he could just summon it). Lily approached her daughter, sinking down to her level looking into her bright green eyes ( so like her own).

"Guess what baby?" her momma asks, gently rubbing her little red  curls, trying in vain to smother the genetic mass that seemed particularly strong in her husbands family.

"What is it Momma?" Lizzie questions excitedly her small body bouncing up and down curious to know what her momma is gonna tell her , Lizzie leans into her mothers touch she's missed her so much lately Lizzie knows her momma works though and is mature enough to an extent to realize that she cant hoard all of her attention. Lily smiled gently, and picked up her daughters pudgy fist and slowly moved it towards her stomach.

" You're going to be a big sister!" She said with such happiness that Lizzie could feel the Magic around her Momma tingle with joy.

 Eyes wide the little girl focused solely on the patch of stomach she was touching Lizzie could already feel her tiny sibling growing inside,she had noticed of course her Momma getting bigger how could she not when the majority of the time her mommy's lap was _her_ space but she guessed she could spare it for her little sibling.

 Lizzie chose to ignore her Papas sudden shout of excitement and her Momma's exclaim of more diaper duty and the " Dammit Lily   _nooo_ ! please noo! please _Merlin_  I beg of you!" and the reply of "I've carried the kid you're going fucking wipe their butts James! " response that followed it was after all a common thing to happen in the Potters household.

She leaned closely to her mom, whispering gently that she would be the best big sister ever and that her little brother ( she knew in her heart that it was a boy)would have the best life imaginable.

With all the happiness and joy surrounding the family in that moment , _no one_ noticed the strange looking man outside the window. _no one_ could _feel_ the wards around the house dropping and in an instant Not A Single Damn person could have predicted the jolt of green light that missed her Momma and hit her instead.

 

That was first time she died.

The second was one a battlefield.

Lizzie, now Kira, was having a pretty bad day. The Avatar had yet to make his appearance .The Fire Nation struck in the night ( like the fucking Cowards they are) and to top it off she was slowly bleeding to death because some fucking asshole decided to chop her hand off! Kira helped wherever possible. Children were dying  Goddmanit! Burning alive all for the sake of a few Water benders they  had left. She unfortunately was one of them , a damn good one , She had trained hard to be able to protect her loved ones, but never has she seen the horrors of life like this one of which where she had to fight and defend not only her freedom of being captured and turned into a fucking slave for those fiery ass warts but for her village and their lives as well .

 So in time she found herself at the front lines fighting for her very life and the lives of everyone in the village, she roared and conjured a giant Water Dragon to Drown at least half of the of her enemies army Dodging a fatal stream of fire she jumped over head and ran to the villages shelter, her siblings and Aang hiding away down below the city ( her sister Katara was a bender as well inexperienced and even though she and the rest begged to fight , they would have just ended up as a casualty instead because the fucking Fire benders decided not even an hour into battle to drop a bomb on the Village .

 Kira willed that last of her energy make an ice wall protecting the roof of the shelter her family was in. The explosion rippled and bleed, spreading as far and wide as it could destroying her home savagely like the monster who made it. Kira felt her eyeballs melt her brain turning into sludge and life force draining away. She prayed in that moment for the safety of her kin and the future of her people.

 She lived no longer.

The third time she lived, her name was Sakura and hopefully this time she'd stay alive.

 


	2. ovary explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which little sakura meets and greets a certain fox ,

 

 Sakura was always an observant child. from the moment she was brought into this world ( a world of _fucking ninjas_! ) her Mother noticed how strangely intense her only child was. She began to walk from around nine months -which in this particular world wasn't that big of a deal- she gained almost an extensive knowledge of the world in general that her left Mother _baffled_ . Always doing something,constantly on the run , her bright green eyes sparkling with excitement her petal pink hair flying around her as she bullied more than one person to give her piggy back rides ,begging anyone and everyone to teach her anything.

 Whether it was how to write , dance or sing she was learning.  Around three years old Mebuki had given in to her child's desire to learn the art of the beast ninja ( her daughters word and she swears she had _no_ idea where she got her language from) From there she grew exceptionally, she wasn't like other children who just wanted play no, no Mebuki's daughter wanted to learn and refine the skill to _destroy_ others. Mebuki hated her child in those moments , she wished with all her heart that she could have had a normal child ,one who wasn't so quick, one who didn't do anything of interest other than playing with dolls or make up.It was her fathers side she _swears_.

Her father was a ninja, A respectable Jonin in fact and while it filled her heart with pride most days the rest were  filled with **_so what?_**  So what he was a skilled ninja! He still went and _died_   leaving her her all alone with a small child and no clue as to bring home any decent amount of income. Due to the last invasion towards the Village her dearest husband had died, died protecting innocent Villagers but still. So Mebuki pushed herself into work .Gaining a shitty job at a dango stand where she spent all day standing in the heat to give people shitty food and get shitty money in return. ( God she _wished_ her husband was still here)and actively trying not distant herself from her strange child.

Mebuki was hating life but, _Sakura_ sure as hell wasn't.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 She first saw him out on the play ground, he struck her interest because he had whiskers , _whiskers!_  For fuck sake how _cute_ could you be! So in typical fashion she went up to him and asked him to play.

"No!" The little blonde boy yelled , his tiny hands curled into a fist.

Startled , Sakura took a step back her eyes wide with disbelief. "Why?" She asked , honestly confused , was it her hair? she _did_ have a few people who mocked her for it , before she beat their asses to the ground, she looked fly as hell and people better recognize.

" Because , you just gonna be **_Mean!_ ** Your playin' a big trick on me!" he wailed , his arms now swinging wildly in the air.

 _Well Shit_  Sakura thought were kids really this mean? maybe he was being bullied too?

"No, I'm not really, my name is Sakura and I just wanna be your friend." she told him honestly.

The little blonde boy paused and stared at her intensely, Sakura didn't fidget or even stiffen as seemed to **_smell_ ** her. And _what the actual fuck?_

" You're really not lyin!" He said , eyebrows high and jaw wide open.

Sakura smiled at his completely ridiculous ( and _adorable_ did she mention that) face and nodded her head .

" Of course not silly." She said with a wide smile, and Naruto felt what must love , at the sight of her bright smiling face she was super pretty and she wanted to be his friend ?!.

"Okay Dattebayo!!! My name is Uzamaki Naruto , I'm gonna be Hokage , Believe It !!!!" He - _Naruto_ shouted, his hand in the air. Sakura could sense this was a serious exclaim because after Naruto spoke he seemed to loose enthusiasm and curled into himself . It was like he thought she would make fun of him or some shit. And sakura well she didn't have time for insecurities. she spoke the truth. "I believe you." And the smile she got in return was brighter then the Sun.

 After that day which Naruto aptly named the " _ **Second Greatest Day of his life**_!" The first and foremost being the day he would make Hokage. He was saving it for something special he told her in a hushed tones one afternoon that they were playing in the sandbox.

Which coming Naruto was more like a semi shout . Sakura just smiled fondly and ruffled his hair saying how cute he was _and would he let her adopt him because he'd be totally kick ass son_. Naruto promptly turned red and shouted that that she was soooo weird Sakura-Chan! But judging from his genuine smile he wouldn't mind too much.

\-------------------------------------------

 Sakura was sweaty, _sweaty and tired._ Since Naruto was visiting his "Old Man" she had at least couple hours to herself before he came rushing back to her. And it was so cute the way he seemed to follow her everywhere , she was his _first_ friend he had shouted one day when asked.

It made her sad and then very angry because _Fuck this stupid village and the shitty people who live here._ How could anyone be so fucking rude to such a beautiful bright boy. Sakura smoothly fell into a split still lost in her thoughts, flexibility was the most important thing when it came to fighting, having full range of mobility would help in the long run. She had of course tried to pass this on to Naruto .

 It was a hit and miss mostly because he tried to do a fucking split right off that bat and ripped his pants..... It was a moment she would remember for the rest of her life. She was seriously hoping to get her little fluff of sun to take training more severely than he had before. This life wasn't a game, none of hers had been. to have felt death so suddenly to be so personal with the loss of life . Well she was a fucking expert . The first week of the their new friendship Sakura introduced him to a Kunai.

"eh, sakura -chan what is this?" Naruto asked , he poked the tip of the dagger like weapon and sakura snatched it away as fast as she could. Naruto whined at first , like she was particularly mean person who had just snatched away his favorite toy.

She gave him a severely unimpressed look. "Naruto, you should know better, you want to become a Shinobi yes?" Sakura asked her head tilted and a most disappointing look on her face.

"Yatta! I do I do!" He yelled, but toned down when Sakura's face got that pinched look that even in the short time he'd known her was the look of long suffering. Sighing Sakura held of the Kunai blade pointing towards her and offered it the blonde. "This is a kunai, probably one of the most common weapons you will use in your ninja career." she stated. causally spinning said kunai remarkably fast between her tiny digits.

  She wasn't surprised he didn't know, for some ungodly reason people in this fucking place didn't like Naruto. Why they were just kicked out of a restaurant because he was there! it pissed her the fuck off and once she was strong enough there would be heads rolling. No one and she meant none was gonna look at her sunshine like that. " Oh! I've seen these! this one time a villager was holding one when I-" Naruto looked down depressed,and damn Sakura if it didn't just hurt her heart.

Sighing yet again She took the weapon out of his hand , set it down on the ground and gestured for him to come closer. He hesitated at first, still unsure of the non violent affection Sakura was dishing out. Sakura pulled him to her , regardless of his tiny (cute) shout of indignation. "Ne, Naruto,why dont we save training for another day, let's go get some Ramen hm?" She said while holding him tightly to her chest, gently patting his back in a soothing repetitive motion. He stiffened at first but slowly relaxed and brought his arms up to return her hug.

" I'd like tha' "he said softly and then with a shout he sprang away grabbing her hand and rushing towards the Main Square ."I know Da' perfect place! Dattebayo!"

 Sakura, shook herself out of her memories she could sense Naruto coming to the training field,bending her body upright from complex position it was in. One of the good thing about having previous lives, especially when one was where she had knowledge of what to make her body strong , was that she knew she would be one hell of a ninja or she'd die trying. "Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto sang , his voice so loud that multiple birds flew out of the neighboring trees. " Konbanwa Sweetie! Whats up?" She of course sang back just and if not louder then he.

 Naruto predictably blushes bright red and shrugs carelessly. " The old man wants ta meet cha!" He announced. His cute whiskers rising up on his face. 

Sakura pondered this, the Hokage was supposedly the strongest and most respected man in Kohona, but it wasn't like he had unlimited power. Because why else would a kid that he so _surely_ loved would be wasting away with no family or until she came along , even a friend? Sighing ( and wasn't this becoming a fucking habit) Sakura walked up to Naruto who was patiently waiting for her response, he'd known to not push after the last time which he dubbed the" **_Great wakening of the Beast_**!"

" Alright I'll go-" He fist pumped the air.

"Yeah! Dattebayo !"

" Hey!" she cut him off her face serious yeah knew she was being a buzz kill but someone had to take of this kid and she decided it was now her job and she didn't half ass anything, damn straight.

" But only if you start working on these  stretches with me , ne?" drooping a bit he nodded in response, for someone with such energy he sure hated moving. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all she took his hand and tugged him to her house. " Come on sunshine , lets go get some food and then I'll go meet the Hokage with you." Naruto grinned brightly his stomach already making the telltale sounds of hunger. "Sure thing Sakura-Chan!"

They walked hand in hand to her house. She trying in vain not to acknowledge the weird man whose been following her, hovering at the edge of the forest, piercing eyes tracking her as she went and Naruto just basking in the joy of having someone to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Darkpetal16 for being my muse, ive just finished her story Sakura and shes doing a fucking hilarious remake of it , go check it out :)


	3. Chapter 3

 There is always darkness in ever aspect of life. We let perceptions of others to put us in a box. Oh you're a _girl_? well you must have a toned body , but not too toned. You wanna be a shinobi? well fuck that . you could train get stronger even beat out all the boys in your class. There will always still be a fucking indifference , a thought of "yeah she's strong but so what?" Ninja are suppose to be strong , tough and above all not whiny cry babies , the second you let a tear show is the moment men brand you as weak. 

When she was Elizabeth , even then she noticed the distinction of sexes. Like yeah of course witches could be powerful but men is where it was really at. When she was Kira she had bleed tears of rage , every time her feet where swept underneath her she got back up. anytime she was put down because of her sex , she brushed it off because she knew that she could go the distance , could beat any obstacle her way.

So when her now mother pulled her aside after a long day of busting her ass , running fifty laps ,a hundred push ups , pull ups each she was done with any bullshit. She of course half listened to the nagging insistent voice telling her that she should play with dolls instead of becoming a hard worker. To drop her desires to put on make up and braid her hair. Don't get it twisted she loved make up , she loved getting ready , to feel pretty and nice . But it wasn't her fucking life!

She didn't eat, breathe and fucking bleed make up , she was her own person and even if her current body was only five she still had a mind of her own. Her body is a temple and she and only she is the Goddess to whom it is devoted and Sakura wasn't about let any person tell her how decorate her Altar.

"Fuck you Mebuki."

And with that one sentence she was free. She walked past the flabbergasted women headed upstairs and packed all her belongings that she wanted. She then ran down her fathers office and stuff all the Scrolls she could find in side her bags.

She took one last look at her too clean house and walked away. She was done with people thinking they could decide her life and the hell with anyone who thought they could own her. 

                                                                      (page break)

 

" Hey Naruto thanks for letting me stay here." Sakura said with a wide smile on her face. "Even if its dirtier than a fucking dump in here." And honestly it really was, trash piled up in the corners , random stickers on the walls fading away with the grease and grime making a weird greenish brown color . It was pretty gross to look at , in fact the walls would be one the first things to do , pronto.

"Ah Sakura -Chan my ears they're bleeding !" Naruto Shrilled , a wide smile on his face. 

Sakura giggled. "Come along son , we got a lot to clean ! Grab a bag and get to picking!" She exclaimed , tossing him a garbage bag. Naruto let out a huge groan 

" and then well get started on your homework !" She stated cheerfully.

"Uggggh!"

" _Stop_ complaining and dont you dare forget that weird ass pile of RAMEN CUPS , the only shrine in this house is gonna be towards my fine ass!"

"Sakura - Kaachan!"

 

 

 

 


	4. October 10th

It was a day of new things, Sakura woke up this morning at exactly five a.m. her eyes snapped open with scary awareness. This routine started not only because a good ninja wakes with the sun, but because her little Naruto was having strange dreams at night. The first time it happened, she awoke with a soul crushing pressure on her chest . The feeling of a demon strangling all her love and her poor little sunshine was growling emitting an eerie red glow. his fingers elongated and his whiskers more pronounced.

ABNU swarmed into their tiny apartment so fast it was like a 50% off day at the market. They grabbed Naruto with a rough force that her throwing herself from her bed and wrenching him out their hold and into hers. Naruto instantly calmed, Soft whimpers escaping his mouth.

"Shhh, I got you sunshine I got you." she murmured, one eye lingering on the ABNU who dared to touch what was hers.

" _Leave now ,_ before I do something drastic." Sakura growled out , her patience running thin. The ABNU didn't move, didn't talk or even respond to what she said. He or she just stood there like an unattractive wall ornament the air around them suffocating and dull. After a few minutes of silence which involved Sakura staring at the idiot who wouldn't leave and keeping track of the few lingering ABNU outside and keeping a firm hold on Naruto.

"The Hokage will want to see you. Seven a.m. sharp." A blank voice devoid of any emotion spoke. Sakura knew there wasn't a way she could say no to this ,it was a demand plain and simple.

She nodded her head and gestured to the door. "Get the fuck out and dont let the door hit you on the way out." she stated, her face blank and her eyes like a fiery emeralds. Once the ABNU disappeared , Sakura still waited until the last one left and they were finally all alone before she relaxed her tense shoulders and moved her hand away from the booby trap seal on the floor.

"Sa-chan?" Naruto whispered , his voice scratchy from all the screaming. Distantly she could hear the landlady from downstairs yelling up to them to shut up that damn demon. 

"Hush Naru-kun I'm here , I'm here." She said softly picking him up and gently rocking him back to sleep. She kept at it until his baby blues closed and the life or death grip he had on her relaxed. She laid him gently on his bed, covered him with the too thin blankets , kissed his forehead and pushed his plushy frog into his arms.

5:30 a.m.

Sakura locked up the apartment and traveled down to her usual training area. She pushed through her exercises , her mind constantly going back to what happened with Naruto. She knew that ABNU was usually watching him. Hell she even had her own stalker who had yet to show his/ her face. But what really got to her was the raw  power that was surrounding her friend. Was he okay? Did it hurt him when these strange dreams came upon him? What was really going on?

"Yosh! The youthfulness rings true with this BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM!." Sakura took one look at the giant man who appeared before her in a tight green jumpsuit and promptly kicked him in the balls and walked away.

" ** _Pervert!_** " she yelled over her shoulder as she started on her daily run around the village ignoring the strange mans groans. Honestly it was enough she had to deal with other little boys calling her cute , but a grown ass man ? She had no time to deal with shit , next time she saw that man she was gonna do more then kick him where it hurts.

6:45 a.m

Sakura hurried back to the apartment that she shared with Naruto , making sure on the way to pick up some groceries, for some reason the civilians here didn't really like Naruto coming into there store to buy shit.

But today was a special day. It was October 10th and **_Naruto's Birthday_** ! She had to make it amazing and since the Hokage had already given them both permission to miss school this day Sakura was going to bake him a cake and throw him a little party.

She quietly unlocked the door and disarmed the trip wires around the apartment, she opened the door and set the bags she had bought for him underneath her bed. she then quickly as possible hung up the confetti bomb above his bed that was set to go off in four hours . Which knowing naruto like she did he was going to sleep that and longer if she let him.

Looking towards the time she wrapped up her plans tied down the balloons and put the giant frog on the rocking chair in the corner. She then looked around with an appraising eye, nodded to herself with smug satisfaction and left in a swirl of leaves.

6:58 a.m.

Sakura made her way up to the Hokage's office , she made sure she looked calm and collected. She had a feeling that this meeting was going to go about as good as her and Naruto's seventh birthday. Which was to say not all , considering that they both were held captive in the deep bowls of the T.I. scrubbing the last of the glittery pink paint of the walls. It wasn't her fault that , that little shit Ino went and tattled on her and Naruto I mean honestly it was just a little paint for Kami's sake!

" Ah, Haruno just on time , while you're are here waiting for the Hokage , here is the final emancipation paperwork that is needed. Please be sure to take this to Inochi Yamanaka for the finalization." The young purple haired women explained to Sakura with an intense stare. Handing over a thick set of paperwork that was almost as wide as her forearm.

"Hai! Thank  you Nin-san, I hope it was no too much trouble to acquire?" Sakura politely inquires looking away from the the inquisitive eyes of the Hokage assistant, thumbing through the papers until she sees her mothers signature on the dotted line.

The secretary gazes down at the child in front of her in wonderment, noting the smug gleam about her. Sakura Haruno :Seven years old , top of her class , above average in every area , current roommate to the  Naruto Uzamaki Future Hokage ( in his words) the Fox Vessel.She wondered for the millionth time how could a women with a child like this , so bright , strong and kind could willingly give her away. Then she recalled the screeching primadonna , the raging bitch that her mother was and thought maybe Sakura needed to be given away, a kid like this probably wasn't to keen on a harpy watching out for her best interests.

"No trouble at all little flower." a quiet signal comes to her attention and she motions to the door " the Hokage will see you know Haruno -chan."

 


	5. A new perspective

The moment she stepped through the door, there an oppressive air. The shadows seemed thicker, a few degrees lower. the highest respected man in the entire village , sat at a desk. He was old. very old and Sakura wasn't thinking that to be funny. An older ninja was o be feared, revered. There was a reason he had lived this long, a reason that he was known as The God of Shinobi.

"Ah Sakura- _Chan_ , we have much to discuss, please have a seat." the Hokage gestured lazily, he took a long drag from his pipe and looked pointedly towards the chair in front of her.

"Hai! Hokage -sama." Sakura bowed deeply to the man, who if this conversation went wrong. _Could_ and _would_ most likely have her labeled as a missing child , while in truth she could be rotting away in some godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere. Sakura sat down , her posture perfect, her hands relaxed. all evidence to point to a fact that she wasn't as nervous as she seemed.

" Do you know why you are here?" The Hokage asked, his eyebrows pulled together in a way that if this wasn't such a serious conversation , Sakura would have giggled.

" I do Hokage- sama." She intoned politely, her eyes stayed straight upon his, it would not to be treated as a child. She would show him the maturity she possessed. 

"Explain." sakura gulped, her hands suddenly hot and moist.

" I am here concerning Naruto's somewhat violent dreams ." At least she hoped that was the case, anything that she had done that was particularly damaging , she had covered up spectacularly. 

" You are correct, Sakura- Chan what I am about to tell you must _never_ leave this room. You must never utter to another living soul. _Do. you_  . _understand_?" The Hokage stressed out, Sakura could feel the tiniest bit of **_Killer intent_** leak out. If she was in fact a child , it would have scared her. But Sakura had been burned alive, had been slaughtered in her own home. She may respect this man, but he sure as hell didn't scare her.

" I understand sir."

       (page break)

 After the meeting with the Hokage, Sakura felt drained. How was she to protect Naruto? How could she even possibly compete with his strength and man power? And why , why was she forbidden to even tell him about it? It was ludicrous , appalling that she had sat in that office for three hours talking about Naruto and he wouldn't even be able to know it. Sakura had nodded and spoke when was deemed necessary , but inside she was livid. Shouldn't Naruto be revered as a hero? Shouldn't he have been given to a warm , loving family? No ! Of course not , instead he was subjected to abuse, living on the streets , getting kicked out of an orphanage to fend for himself. Stealing scraps of food out of garbage bins and unsuspecting hands.

Sakura wondered for the millionth time, how could he smile for this place? How could he love a village that so cold to him , a mere baby. She knew now that what her little sunshine was, she needed to up her game. They started the Academy in a few short weeks. And in that time she was going to help Naruto above and beyond.

but first today was her fluff balls birthday and nothing was going to ruin it or so help her she  would raise hell.


	6. tough love

" Again." Sakura ordered, she watched with critical eyes as Naruto fell back into a start position. " Fix your feet, I want this stance to feel as natural as breathing." She waited until he shifted his feet correctly, her eyes took in his battered appearance. He was giving his all today , but it wasn't enough. 

" I want you to hit me as hard as you can, remember to throw with your hips and not your back. Be as fluid as a river and hit me stronger then stone ."

" Yes ! Sa -Chan!" he moved to slowly, Sakura grasped his fist flipping him over her shoulder with a pivotal twist. He landed with a groan. Sakura felt the tiniest bit of guilt, she had to do this though , she had to be mean and strict. They had started the Academy two weeks ago. The teachers had ignored Naruto, not correcting his throws or helping with his homework or even fucking acknowledging him when he asked a question.

So instead of burning down the houses of her Sensei's , she decided to take his training in her own hand. She bent down and offered her hand. Naruto looked hesitant at first but took it a second later, his hurt expression melting away.

" I apologize for being mean sweetheart, but you need to have these forms down , and if those damn people wont teach you, I will." She stated , her eyes burning with determination.

" I understand , Sakura , really I do , I just, it just why wont they help me?" He cried out ,  Sakura's heart dropped , she wished she could tell him, she wished with all her heart that this decision was hers and hers alone to make. But it wasn't, it was out of her hands until he graduated.

" Listen to me Naruto, **_Look at me_** !" She demanded, her hand lifted his chin up . Jade met Sky.

" In the world, no matter how young, old or downright stupid people are, there always be someone who doesn't like you. Who doesn't appreciate who you are as a person." Sakura paused, gathering her breath, she then dropped her hand from his face and grabbed him in a hug, being mindful of all the bruises she had put there.

" People might always have a certain perception about you, no matter how strong or smart or rich you become. The only person that you better yourself for is. _you_. If you dont think that you're smart enough you get better whether its teachings from me or from self study, if you dont think anything you have is enough , you change it!" She yelled with passion.

" But-"

" But nothing! This life is what you make it Naruto ! You want to be Hokage yes? Look around you what do you see?"

Naruto looked up from her crushing hold , gazing around him, eyes wide and speculative.

" I see my village, the place that- that even though it _rejects_ me , _hurts me and ignores_ me for reasons I dont know, I still love." He whispered, his face sad and withdrawn.

Sakura smiled gently ." Do you hear yourself? You're amazing, you shine brighter then the sun, you care about a place, that has treated you like **_dirt,_ ** has thrown you on the streets, that has let you be trampled and bent. Yet you still muster up the courage to give it affection. You Naruto are priceless , and one day you are going to rise and grow into the best Hokage."

" You really think so?"

" It will be hard, trying and above all a lot of dedication. But I know in my heart that you'll succeed , Believe it." Sakura said , her hands making lazy patterns on his back. And Naruto sighed relaxing in her hold.

 

" I _believe_ it ." He repeated, and Sakura's heart burst with joy, it would be hard, lots of blood, sweat and tears . She'd do her damn best to get him there.

" Now up! we'll train for another hour then move on to book work okay?" Naruto grumbled , but got up and shifted into a standard Air Bending stance, she had picked up a few from Aang during the brief time she had known him. Sakura had tested both hers and Naruto's nature chakra. unsurprisingly she had a water affinity and her sunshine's was air, in her opinion Air Bending was using a lot of whirlwind and circular movements.

 The tactics  are  primarily used for outflanking and outmaneuvering,this would teach him how to move and change direction without pausing or losing momentum, as well as staying behind the opponent's back. This was perfect style for Naruto in my humble opinion. He was sly, always on the go, plus with all the successful pranks we've done over the years , Naruto has the most experience in playing keep away with an enemy.

And Sakura hoped that her teachings would be enough.

\--------------------------------------

 He watched as she comforted the little Demon brat, He made sure to quash his chakra this time. Over the years that he had been watching her , she had always seemed to know where he was. At first it was like a pointy thorn in his side. But later on it turned into one of his favorite games. would she notice him here? Or there?

Would she sense him while he hung softly outside her bedroom window, or would she know he was trailing her to the little shits house. When he had first met Sakura Haruno, she was just a babe. _He_ was the nurse that had pulled her from her mothers womb. _He_ was the first to hold her, to wash away the blood , to cleanse away the after birth. Those tiny green eyes opened hazy , confused. He was the first thing that she had seen in this world.

His obsession grew from there, her preciseness was amazing every area she excelled, her ability to grasp the most complicated puzzles was outstanding. He had fallen out of tree the first time she had walked up a wall at the tender age of two. He trailed her everyday, sometimes all day.

Then she had gone, she went to live with that disgusting cur, ABNU always around , always in the way. He could only watch from a distance, his anger constantly growing ( she was _his_ , didn't they know?) , he took to stealing away her school progress reports , her hospital charts any and every aspect he could find about her.

Today was a sense of longing for him , his master required that he leave for a few months , tracking down a specific orphan with a most curious ability to expand his bones out of his body.

Sighing the boy looked away from his favorite pastime , yes he was indeed the first thing Sakura had encountered in her life, and if it was up to Kabuto, he will also be her last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES:  
> SAKURA- 7 almost eight  
> Naruto- 8  
> Kabuto - 16  
> I've adjusted accordingly to what i have planned.  
> thanks for your consideration . also if you dont like my story then dont fucking read it.


	7. Itachi talks and Sakura Listens

He was at Training ground Three everyday at exactly four p.m. If Sakura wasn't so damn curious about what he was doing exactly she would've cussed his ass out of there by now. He was relatively small in size, but his countenance was beyond his years. His aura felt old.... sad. In the beginning she pitied him, in between missions , dealing with his over bearing Clan and trying to be a good big brother to Sauske, Itachi was being stretched thin.

Naturally Sakura had decided to stick her nose where it obviously did not belong. He was evasive at first, but if living with Naruto taught her anything about herself as a person, she was persistent.

It had taken three weeks of relentless , childish annoyance . it paid off, it paid off good, she learned so much form the adorable man-child. 

 In her mind she called him a child, for ultimately that was what he was, a child who was _severely_ emotionally stunted thrown into a career path that never in a million years would he have chosen for himself. of course she knew who he was , there wasn't a single living man, women or child in the village who didn't. All the same despite the hostility that surrounded his family name , Itachi was a lonely little boy with crippling issues that he couldn't to talk about.

 Today he was exceptionally _troublesome_ ( Earlier that week Sakura heard some man say that exact phrase, she instantly felt a connection with that ridiculous man with the pineapple head and scarred face) There was a literal dark fucking cloud hanging over his head. Sakura has seen a lot and she meant A . Lot of fucking peculiar shit in this life , but the shit people could do here still baffled her. Itachi was pacing , which in itself was highly unusual as the Uchihas rarely show emotions that didn't make them out to be stoic emotional asswipes .

" Whats up your ass today weasel-san?" The pinkette asked , dropping down silently from the tree where she was  unsuccessfully spying from. 

"hn." 

"Ah, I see ," Sakura nodded sagely. "You've finally found a way to overcome your closeted love of pink heads and have embraced the true, passionate and deep love you have for myself truly."

" _Hn_." Sakura grinned, that was basically a giant fuck you  in Uchiha speak.

After a minute of him staring broodingly at the floor , yet still looking regally cool and badass, he finally spoke.

" I have always felt such peace in the sense that when I am assigned a mission it is not I who chose it , but those who know better. No matter how horrific or senseless it seems , I am a proud Ninja of my Village and  am honor bound to complete any and all orders given to me." He paused, in that moment Sakura felt as if it was her that the world upon her shoulders.

"Itachi-" She began, he made a slight cutting motion with his hand. With any other person she would have viewed it as a threat, however with Itachi she knew it was his asshole way of getting out what he needed to say.

"I have seen true honest to Kami war, Sakura. Witnessed countless of my own comrades rape, torture and murder innocent villagers, Ninja and civilian a like. Man, Women , _Children_!." He croaked out , his rage was palatable and honestly Sakura felt true FEAR running through her veins by the look on his face.

"I learned before I could properly walk to mask my emotions , to find a logical approach to dealing with the hatred and pain that I have had no reprieve from. And with this latest mission I can finally right the wrongs that I have to live with."

All of a sudden Sakura felt her stomach drop, she knew , _knew_ that this wasn't a run of the mill mission. Whatever Itachi was told to do was going to change everything.

" Itachi, in life we rarely find the absolution we seek, I have no idea what you're about to do, but know this , I **forgive** you." Sakura whispered , reaching out to grasp his hand. His pulse was steady, his body cold.

The Solider let out a startled chuckle, if this was a less intense moment going on Sakura would've laughed with him.

" It has been such a privilege to have _known you_ Sakura, you have truly been my.... dearest friend." And for the first time she's known Itachi, he gave a small smile , that would be with her for the rest of her days. For in that moment he was the single most beautiful thing she has ever known.

It was so distracting, so captivating that she didn't even see or sense him move, wide jade met polished onyx.

within a millisecond she knew no more.

 

Later after a long drawn out interrogation in T.I after holding Naruto and telling him over and over again that she was fine. When the smoke had settled from the still smoldering ashes of the Uchiha Compound, after her rage and hurt for what he had to do. Sakura could safely say she was pissed, pissed the fuck off that not only had Itachi knocked her out , but that he had the AUDACITY to leave without letting her say goodbye.

When she saw his ass next , he would be in a whole world a pain.

 

 


End file.
